warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Honourless
The Honourless was a warband of Chaos Space Marines drawn from the Alpha Legion Traitor Legion. Led by Chaos Lord Sispyhon Vail, the Honourless met their end when they boarded and captured the Imperial Cruiser Internecia of Interrogator Raughn Kiefer. While Kiefer survived the clash with the Honourless in the ruined freighter on the surface of Grendl's World, his Attilan Rough Riders and the Molidor Ogryn Auxilia accompanying him were entirely wiped out, his Salamander tank was destroyed, and he was left on the planet mortally wounded. Despite all that, his Acolytes aboard the Internecia were able to hide from the Honourless in the vessel's engine chamber. Kiefer contacted the surviving Acolytes and ordered them to stop the Honourless at all costs, which they accomplished by causing the warship to explode by unknown means. Warband History After tracking the whole sub-sector for the Alpha Legion warband known as the Honourless acoard the Imperial Cruiser Internecia, Interrogator Raughn Kiefer of the Inquisition finally caught the Traitor Marines' trace on the devastated Dead World and former agricultural planet named Grendl's World. Kiefer sought vengeance against the Honourless as they had ambushed and killed his old master, the Inquisitor Godefroy Pyramus. Kiefer's Acolytes were able to identify a fallen pocket freighter on the planet's surface in which Kiefer hoped the Warband had taken shelter. After a long search, Kiefer and his army finally discovered the Honourless patrolling the wreck of the downed voidship. The warband sustained some casualties while fighting Kiefer's accompanying Astra Militarum regiments of Attilan Rough Riders and Molidor Ogryn Auxilia. Yet the warband's Chaos Lord Sispyhon Vail caught the pursuing Acolytes in his trap as sand started pouring into the abandoned wreck through its entrances and rents in the shattered decking. It cascaded down from the ceiling and gushed in through corroded bulkheads. Vail fled the battle and left his own warriors and the remaining Inquisitorial forces to be buried in the sand. With the help of an Ogryn, Kiefer was also able to flee the trap though he had been mortally wounded. After reaching the surface, Kiefer made contact with his orbiting ship through his Vox-bead, but to his horror, Vail answered his call. Vail explained to Kiefer that he had taken over the Imperial warship and was going to take it to Constantium Secundus, the location of a secret Inquisition base in a nearby sector. He now had access to the Internecia’s runebanks and all of the data they contained, including details on Inquisitors, deployments, covert operatives and the various installations of the Holy Ordos. Facing a devastating threat to the local forces of the Inquisition, the Interrogator used an emergency Vox channel through which he was able to contact Confessor Creech, one of his remaining Acolytes still aboard the Internecia. Kiefer discovered that Creech had been able to evade capture by hiding in the Cruiser's engine chamber. Creech told Kiefer that the Honourless had been able to come aboard the Internecia by seizing Kiefer's own Aquila Lander, as well as to overwhelm the ship's security forces and take the command deck once they were aboard. Kiefer commanded Creech to stop Vail at all cost, which Creech did by unknown means. The Internecia exploded in the void, and Kiefer was left to die alone on Grendl's World, but sure in the knowledge he had fulfilled his duty to the Emperor. Warband Appearance Warband Colours Like the rest of their parent Traitor Legion, the Honourless still maintain the basic Alpha Legion colour scheme for their Power Armour -- blue, silver and green. Warband Badge The Honourless use the same Legion badge and iconography as the rest of the Alpha Legion, namely a green hydra, the mythological multi-headed serpent that has the ability to grow back two heads for every one that was cut off. Sources *''Unearthed'' (Short Story) by Rob Sanders Category:H Category:Alpha Legion Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters